Kyosuke Kagami
Kyosuke is the sole Rival Schools character to be playable in Capcom vs. SNK 2, with Batsu and Hinata appearing as assist in one of the characters' supers. Few creators like Byakko, H' and Ahuron took on converting the character as he appeared in Capcom vs. SNK 2, while Kamekaze - whose conversion this article is based on - models the gameplay more akin' to Project Justice as much as possible while using CVS2 sprites. Gameplay As earlier mentioned, this Kyosuke is an attempt at source accuracy for his appearance in Rival Schools ''and is thus largely based around launching the opponent up for medium speed air combos. He is not neccesarily a fast and overbearing character as he is a character with a variety of tools to control space and force the opponent into the corner. His fireball, his launcher and various other specials easily punish those who try to push forward. He controls a very good amount of vertical space so he can effectively use his attacks to wall out the opponent. However, he has pretty low combo potential so he does not do great damage or fancy tricks off of confirms. His best combos are off of his "tardy counter" which allows him to reversal into his launcher special and do a decent damage air combo. It is far better to knock opponents down with his flash kick or keep them at bay with the overhead Shadow Breaker. He is more like Guile in that landing specials consistently and then taking any opening to land a super is his key to victory. He also has a decent poke game. Kyosuke is great for beginners to learn the basics of a forgiving, air combo-based system. He has plenty of tools and easy juggles. AI Kyosuke's AI was coded by Kamekaze himself and shares similar traits with other creations of his, in that it is rather aggressive and focuses on pressuring opponents into the corner through any means neccesary. It is very decent at using his tools as were intended. Typically Kyosuke's AI will attempt to confirm pokes into his launcher for short combos, or apply pressure and wall out the opponent with specials. It can be surprisingly resilient and tough, making good use of the tardy counters to stop combos and punish errant pokes or jump-ins. In general, jumping in against Kyosuke's AI will lead to heavy punishes, due to the nature of his anti-airs and launchers. There are some flaws with his AI however. His fireball is altogether pretty slow and easy to block unless its being used to punish an ill-timed jump in. As a result, Kyosuke projectile game is rather ineffective as he is content to repeatedly use his fireballs on a opponent who can comfortably block it. He is prone to running in on a opponent already more than midway through a back or neutral jump and use his fireball super, which is then easily blocked. His AI is also inconsistent and known to drop air combos. This often plays out with Kyosuke confirming the launch and starting the combo but dropping it and actually getting hit a couple times midair by his opponent because he launches them far up enough it takes some time to hit ground. He has been known to flash kick on blocking opponents. He sometimes attempts to tardy counter projectiles and will either do it succesfully but with no benefit or eat a multi-hit projectile. Overall, he is a lower-mid tier character with a decently responsive AI and great amount of options. Movelist * '''Cross Cutter' - :: Kyosuke's standard fireball, which sends out two blasts of energy in both vertical directions before they meet and go straight, knocking the opponent down. * Shadow Wave - mid-air, :: As Kyosuke is mid-air, he performs a slash at a downward angle that will knock the opponent down. * Lightning Upper - :: Kyosuke throws his hand up and materializes a spike of energy right in front of him, that shoots the opponent up and acts as a launcher. Can be used on wakeup or as a"Tardy Counter." * Shadow Breaker - :: Kyosuke jumps up and slashes downward as he comes down. * Shadow Cut Kick - :: Kyosuke performs an upward flip kick similar to Guile's flash kick. In air, it will launch opponents to the ground. Can also be used to knock opponents off the ground after knockdown. Hypers These require 1 power stock * Super Cross Cutter - :: A super version of Kyosuke's standard cross cutter, which sends out a wave of 5 cutters before they all combine and go straight. * Super Shadow Cut Kick - :: Kyosuke performs two devestating Shadow Cut Kicks and finishes with a Shadow Wave to send the opponent hurtling downwards. (Note: According to Kamekaze, it can be linked to another Shadow Cut kick at the end of the hyper.) * Super Lightning Upper - :: A larger and more powerful lightning upper that cannot be chained into, that hits multiple times. Can be used as an air combo launcher. Team Up Hypers These require 2 power stocks. * Burning Great Wave - :: Kyosuke knocks down the opponent with his knockaway basic move, then jumps back and calls out Batsu. They simultaeneously charge their fireballs and fire at the same time for one large blast. * Hinata Cheer - :: Kyosuke puts his hand to his face and then knocks down the opponent with an aura effect. Hinata runs onto the screen to invigorate the tired-looking Kysouke with a flashing GUTS UP! and words of encouragement. This will max out Kyosuke's power bar. Party Up Hypers These require 5 power stocks. * Taiyo High School Final Symphony - :: Kyosuke hits the opponent with his knockaway fist before the the screen flashes with close-up shots of Kyosuke, Hinata and Batsu's eyes. The group strikes a ready pose in unison and then unleash a barrage of melee attacks in unison that ends with them all punching at once. Trivia *This was also the first time Kamekaze tried to make his own high definition effects which were not exactly successful but where a "damn good" attempt according to the author himself. Other Notable Versions * Byakko was the first to convert the character. * H' and Ahuron also converted the character. Category:Characters Category:Rival Schools Characters